Secret Lover
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: I felt my dead heart ache. None of my family knew about her. She had been forgotten. I had replaced her. I closed my eyes and stepped back away from the grave." Inspired by Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. J/A, J/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight so there.**

JPOV

I was walking through a cemetery in the south of America. We had decided to move here to get a new feel for life and for everything in life. Here lay all who I'd held dear. I only came here because I loved the silence and peacefulness of the graves. No emotions. No sounds. Nothing but the still gravestones, the cold night air, the bones in the ground, the snowy grass beneath my feet, and the crisp sound of the snow crunching under my shoes. I was buried here. Well, my casket. I had died in battle, a noble man, a hero for my side. From what I knew, my family was buried here too. My mother, my father, their parents before them, everyone I knew and loved.

Almost everyone.

I sighed and walked around looking for the one stone I'd never thought I'd ever see. The sound of the snow crunching was loud in my ears but soothing in an odd way. No blood to tempt me, to make me weak; no raw human emotions to make me feel guilty or upset, to make me weak. I was well known in my family to come out to the complete silence of a deserted area or a quiet place just to escape everything.

After walking around for about twenty minutes, I found the gravestone I was looking for. I smiled and I slowly kneeled down and wiped the snow off the gravestone.

_Major Jasper Whitlock  
__1843-1863  
__Loved son, trusted solider  
__Dearly Missed_

I gently traced the letters over with my fingers, the indents in them rough and coarse from time. The air seemed to be still around me. I closed my eyes and remembered my human life. I was happy in the army, fighting for what I believed in. I had never told anyone about anything before the army. Not one single person knew anything other than what I told them, not even Edward.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around at the surrounding gravestones. I frowned at the one exactly next to mine. The snow was heavily lain on it and it seemed very uncared for. I slowly kneeled down and brushed the snow off, the icy touch of the snow just as cold as my own skin. I frowned and got closer to the gravestone to make out the name.

_Daisy Carraway  
__1845-1864  
__Loved person, kind heart  
__We're glad she's gone back to her love_

I felt my dead heart ache. None of my family knew about _her_. _She _had been forgotten. I had replaced _her._ I closed my eyes and stepped back away from the grave. "You were always the one to give me strength." I whispered to her. "I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I broke my promise." I whispered as I started to walk away.

Why had Daisy died? She was nineteen, she hadn't lived a full life. I closed my eyes and thought about all those wonderful memories. I sighed and shook my head, and started walking back out of the cemetery and back to the house. My thoughts were still on Daisy.

I walked into my and Alice's room, still thinking. I lay down on my bed, my hands on the back of my head, tangling into my hair. I stared up at the ceiling as my thoughts wandered to think about Daisy.

An unknown amount of time passed and I felt two arms wrap around my chest. I smiled as I turned and looked at the beautiful, stunning pixie next to me. "What were you thinking about?" She murmured as she kissed my chest then snuggled into it. "You seemed lost in your thoughts when I came in."

I smiled. "I went to see my gravestone, my parents, brought back up old memories of when I was alive." I told her, not telling her the complete truth. I didn't want her to know about Daisy.

"But you're alright, right?" Alice asked looking at me seriously.

I smiled at her gently. "Don't worry about me." I whispered as I tenderly kissed her lips. "I'll always be ok, especially when I'm with you."

She snuggled into me more. "I love you." She whispered into my chest.

"And I love you with all my heart." I told her as I stroked her hair gently.

I closed my eyes and thought about my life with Alice. I would find out about how Daisy died but I was with Alice now. She was my life after death. She was my light in the darkness, and nothing was going to stop that.

**A.N.- Ok so this is a big leap from what I normally write, but I like it. Basically I was listening to 'Just a Dream' by Carrie Underwood and I thought 'What if Jasper had a lover before he went into the confederate army?' and this is what I came up with. Ok so this _isn't_ a one-shot but because I have lots to do at college I can't promise when I can update ANY of my stories, they will be updated asap but I have got a lot of homework now. Review with what you think.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT because no matter how much I hassle her to do things like this she does them XD_


	2. Chapter 2 AN PLEASE READ!

**A.N.**

**Ok sorry if you hate me but I wanted you all to know that I'm co-founder of a new twilight youtube channel. It's called twilighttalk101 and it's basically me and my friend Kitty talking about twilight, the books, the fanfic, the music, the film, the fanart, the fanvids, and basically anything and everything we can, we'd love you to come and watch it so type twilighttalk101 into the youtube search bar or you could type in introducing Ashleigh! and that will get you to the video.**

**This is also to say that if you want to get any of your fanfic or fanart or something like that, keep your eyes peeled on my fanfics and I'll ask for them in my regular A.N. I'm not promising that I will review it I'm just keeping options open, I'm not sure what we're going to be reviewing first but we're going to be doing reviews and a video each per week, no promises that it'll be a review though.**

**So if you want one of your pieces (whether it's a fanfic, a fanart or a fanvid, or maybe you're a fan band!) to be reviewed, I'll give you an update at the bottom of my fanfics saying something like TWILIGHTTALK101 ALERT! Then with the information of what I need and then you can review the chapter as usual and then at the bottom of the review put TWILIGHTTALK101 REPLY and then either the fanvid you want to be reviewed, the fanart you want to be reviewed or whatever.**

**If you like this idea please review this A.N. saying you like it and if you have a youtube channel please subscribe to us, right now I think we have 2 and that's me and my beta reader. So please we want to entertain, and we want to show our opinions on the thing we're obsessed with.**

**Thanks for your patience, new chapter up asap! Obsessed.With.Writing xxxxx**


End file.
